Cooperation
by jamessource
Summary: It's time for Sombra, McCree and Ashe to work together!


"Oh, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road."

"I'm gonna ride 'till I can no more."

"…"

It's late at night, and stars shine bright outside the bar. It's a desert around. The vast western land was darkened, which feels a bit terrifying. Sombra was still cleaning the tables when a cowboy came in, whose head hanging down.

"Oh. McCree. I've waited long for you."

"My horse was too hungry on the road and died. I had to walk all the way along Route 66 to your place."

"You want some coffee?"

"Nah, you know I never drink coffee. They always tasted like boiled dirt. Give me some Rochefort."

"OK. Sure."

Sombra left. McCree lit a cigarette and puffed.

A few minutes later, Sombra came back again with the wine. She opened it deftly and pour some into both her and his goblet.

"So. What about the deal? Did you use the chip to resurrect Echo?"

"Of course I finished my job. Perfectly."

"Very well. Now what do you want?"

"What do you have?"

"Information. You know, to me the word "secret" does not even exist."

Mccree thought for a while, then asked:" What's your identity, actually?"

"Do you know who you yourself are?"

"I'm not good, not bad, but I'm sure that I ain't ugly. I believe in justice, you know."

"Ha, justice. Fairness. Where's the fun in playing fair?" Sombra sneered.

"Who are you?" Suddenly, McCree drew his revolver. The tip of the "peacekeeper" is aimed at the forehead of Sombra.

But suddenly Sombra became invisible. In an instant, a voice whispered in the back:" Miss me?" McCree turned around, but Sombra translocated just where she was at the beginning.

"You know you cannot shoot me. Even if I tell you I work partially for the Black Paw."

Mccree put his gun down on the table. "The Black Paw? They couldn't even defend Venice and had to run away eight years ago. I finished that mission so easily. Shooting at the Black Paw troops were just like shooting fish in a barrel."

"I agree that they are weak, actually. But sometimes you have to make friends with someone if you need their abilities. Amelie's Infra-sight helped me a lot before I could sneak into the Volskaya Industries and have a nice talk with Mrs. Katia."

"You made "friends" with her, too?"

"You can always make "friends" if you know some of their secrets."

McCree took a swig. He's a bit drunk now.

Although Sombra is adept at collecting all sorts of information through hacking, this is her favorite part. She knows most people would tell the truth when they were drunk.

"Pleasuring working with you McCree. If that's your real name."

"Don't know what you heard, but my name is not Joel. Remember that."

The music still ran in the background.

"Can't nobody tell me nothin'."

"You can't tell me nothin'."

Suddenly a sharp knock at the door broke the silence. McCree startled from his sleep. Sombra walked up to the door and peeked through the peep hole. A socialite woman was standing out there. Her clothes were fancy, but now they are now all full of dust. Her necklace swings to the left, and there is only one earring left. Her hat seems very valuable, but it's now inclined.

"Looks like we've got a guest here. McCree, you know her."  
"Who is it?"

Sombra didn't answer, but she smiled. She opened the door and the woman walked in. Instantly, the woman locked eyes with McCree.

"Mc…"

"Ashe. What brings you here? Were you punished by your boss after we met at the Route 66?" His hands held "the Peacekeeper" in his pocket.

"You… Why are you here?" She wanted to tell a lot, but words just stuck at her mouth. She stared at the guy in front of him.

This was the guy who she has loved since she was a girl.

This was also the guy who betrayed the Deadlock.

This was the guy who won her the Duel several day ago and made her mission fail.

This was also the guy who didn't kill her although she lost the Duel.

"Woah, Woah. It seems like there's something interesting we can talk about." Said Sombra, "But please put down your weapons, guys. I don't want to see blood in my bar."

"So, what happened?" McCree put his revolver on the table, trying to sound gentle.

"What happened? It's all because of you that I'm now out of the Deadlock. But, you know. I don't play by the rules. When I get home, I will try to rally again and destroy the Deadlock.

"I told you so many times. Those guys just want money and power, and they don't care what their employees care."

"Ah, the Deadlock." Sombra sighed, "They are not even helpful as the Black Paw." I fooled them back at Mexico by some simple hacks, and they had to listen to me before they do something."

"Now how about we work together?" Sombra continued, suggesting.

"For what? Why should I help you? Who are you?" Ashe demanded.

"Calm, down，Honey. You wouldn't mind if I tell McCree about what's on your motorcycle, right?"

"I saw that." McCree said. "I know how much she missed me. Still had a picture of me at the hideout, I hear."

"On the dark floor." Ashe snapped.

"But you look at it every day. Flattering, really. You know, you weren't my type actually."

"Too competent?"

"Too rich."

"OK. Enough of flirting." Sombra interrupted, "Ashe, we can work together."

"How and why?"

"For the God's plan. Everyone in looking for what does it mean and how to control it. You see Junkrat and Roadhog. They must've got some information after a travel around the Earth. Their criminal actions are just a disguise for their actual plan. The Overwatch were reassembling. The Black paw, and the deadlock, every organization are trying to seek the truth of the God's plan. Even omnics, some of them also feel the call. Zenyatta has already gain some instructions from the god. The closest person to the truth of the God's plan was Mondatta, but he was assassinated by the Widowmaker. Now we are all on the same starting line. I believe we don't need an army or something to solve the problem. I just need to find the key to activate the God's plan. And we can control the world the way we want! You can make your own rules, Ashe!"

"But what do you need from the God's plan?"

"I will monitor the world and record every single piece of information. This was the ultimate goal for any hacker."

"And justice will fall." McCree said.

"Hat down, cross town, livin' like a Rockstar"  
"Spent a lot of money on my brand new guitar"

"Baby's got a habit, diamond rings and Fendi sports bras"

"Ridin' down Rodeo in my Maserati sports car"


End file.
